fictional_musclemenfandomcom-20200215-history
Toriko
Introduction Toriko is one of the most skilled and famous Gourmet Hunters in the world. A Gourmet Hunter is someone who hunts for exquisite food ingredients hidden in the dangers of nature. It might be a powerful beast bigger than mountains whose meat glistens like gemstones, or perhaps it is a rare and fragrant fruit that grows every 1000 years. Toriko is very professional and passionate in his job, discovering over 3000 food ingriedient, approximately 2% of all the estimated food ingriedients in the entire world.His achievements earned him the title "The Four Heavenly Kings" along with 3 other fellow Gourmet Hunters. Toriko's ultimate life-time goal is to complete his own full-course menu filled with the most delicious foods, and to obtain the fabled legendary ingredient GOD as his main course. Personality Toriko has a personality of rugged manliness, charismatic and easy-going. While he is very freindly, he is vigorous and vallient, and has a heroic temper. But in the heat of battle, he is capable of displaying a wild animalistic aggresion. Also, Toriko is very tough and determined, never giving up. This quality of him allow him to push himself beyond limits. Additionally, Toriko is extremely brave, never showing any signs of fear; he tries risky acts without hesitation. About the only way to anger him is to kill without reason, or hurt his freinds. But when he does get enraged, his eyes blurr slightly, and his teeth appear sharper. Moreover, his powerful muscles tighten and expand, sometimes ripping his clothes. He possesses a noble heart, paying gratitute towards his food and respect towards his opponent in fights. However, he shows no mercy in combat with him/her. Despite his muscular physique, Toriko is a very philosophical being, intelligent and wise. Even though he might seem careless, he thinks carefully about actions he do; he also fights stratigecally with opponents, until his animalistic instincts take over. Abilities The most basic of Toriko's abilities is his immesurable strength. He could bring down huge beasts with bare hands and his giant muscles; with a single punch, he could destroy enormous mountains; he is able to catch a gun bullet with just his fingers; and by the mere act of clenching his fists or flexing his huge muscles, he could create a strong gust of wind. His massive muscles are capable of ripping off Toriko's clothes by expanding at will. Additionally, he is seen lifting a rice bowl filled over the top bigger than a city with tremendous ease. Also, he has agility, indurance, speed, reflexes, instincts, balance, and stamina incomparable to normal humans. Additionally, Toriko's body is strong enough to withstand harsh environments where no normal human being to stay in. Because of his huge muscles and enormous strength, Toriko relies on brute power and his powerful muscles to fight. Besides his physical abilities, Toriko also possesses great intelligence, knowledgeable in many fields and living creatures that help him in Gourmet Hunting. He has a excellent sense of smell, too. Just by sniffing the ground, he could tell what creature set foot here up to 10 years ago. Finally, Toriko's animalistic instincts are an great advantage to combat. This unique ability allows Toriko to have the upper hand over his enemies. Fork and Knife Toriko also has a wide variety of skills in combat His first offensive moves sre the "Fork" and the "Knife". By curving his hands in to a fork-like resemblance or straightning his Hands like a knife, he could peirce (Fork) or cut (Knife) through his target. Toriko also created many different variations of this attack, such as shooting the fork and knife over great distances. Kugi Punch However, his most famous move is the "Kugi Punch", otherwise known as the "Nail Punch", is a technique when Toriko's single punch inflict multiple strikes toward the opponent. This skill causes delayed shockwaves, damaging the target from the inside. The more Toriko flexes his powerful arm muscles, more strikes are added to the attack. Like the fork and knife, many variations of this attack were created. Autophagy When Toriko uses up all his energy up to the point where he could not even move, he could surge up immense power to force his body to move by eating his own cells. This is called "Autophagy", and it has a critical side-effect. Even though great power is summoned, after a short period of time, about 5 minutes, Toriko may actually die. Intimidation "Intimidation" is when Toriko creates a mirage of a large hyena-like demon to scare away beasts. That way he could avoid unnecessary fights. In order to intimidate, Toriko often rips his shirt off exposing his powerful muscles, scaring most beasts away. Ultimate Routine Although it consumes a large amount of energy, Toriko's most powerful technique yet is the "Ultimate Routine". With this skill, Toriko's imaginations come true in reality. This way, he could countinuously create new techniques or simply just damage an target instantly. This effect of this technique is getting stronger and stronger, and now Toriko is able to defeat even the strongest of enemies without much effort. Appearance Toriko is an extemely tall (230 cm) and muscular 25-year old man. He is a very large man, muscle-bound and physically built. With messy blue hair that reaches his shoulders and somewhat cat-like eyes, combined with his ripped, muscular physique, Toriko looks very manly and aggressive. He has three scars running from his left ear to just under his left eye. Toriko is often seen wearing a tight muscle orange jumpsuit consisting of tight spandex orange cargo pants with pockets on the legs, dark blue knee-high boots, a black belt, a tight, T-shirt with a tight muscle orange sleeveless vest both tucked in, and a red arm band on his left arm. On formal occasions, he wears a white tuxedo complete with a tie, and even tries to comb his hair. Casually, he is seen wearing a simple T-shirt with no sleeves, so his muscled arms are visible. Often, Toriko is shirtless due to his job as a Gourmet Hunter. His outfit may get damaged during a fight, or he might expand his powerful muscles so his shirt would rip-off, displaying his muscled fierceness and masculinity; his clothes instantly in shreds. Muscleman Toriko Expanding Muscles I.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Expanding his Muscles Muscleman Toriko Expanding Muscles II.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Expanding his Muscles Muscleman Toriko Expanding Muscles III.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Expanding his Muscles Muscleman Toriko Expanding Muscles IV.jpeg|BLAAM!! Muscles!! Muscles This muscle-bounded Gourmet Hunter is 230kg of solid muscle; he is a muscular fighting machine. These giant muscles are what make him a real muscleman, a fighter to the bone. His muscled body is simply a tower rippling with muscles, like a modern-day Hercules, only more manly and bulging. Toriko's muscular physique consists of massive pecs, ripped 8-packed abs, powerful biceps, bulky legs, broad shoulders, and muscular back. And the whole thing is taken up a notch when he starts to pump his enormous muscularity. Anyone would gape at his incedible physique, even when he is dressed. The steel-hard muscles on Toriko's body are muscled weapons. In combat, Toriko rips his suit to display his huge muscles, and the power, agression, and manliness that blasts out of his massive muscles are more than enough to frighten the biggest of beasts. His solid muscles are hard as steel, as if his body is chiseled out of stone. Toriko surely looks epic when he is shirtless his immense muscles are exposed. When he pumps up his massive muscularity, and his clothes are destroyed without effort, continents shifting under our feet, like muscle-bound mountains bulging out of the solid land. Abs Toriko has incredible 8-pack abs that are usually hidden under Toriko's clothes, like a fierce but dormant dragon. But when they are in action, and Toriko's suit blows off his muscles, Toriko's 8-pack abs make whoever sees them learn that clothes are just meaninglessness that hide away his immense muscles. Toriko possesses incredible herculean abs, and he proves that every time his shirt rips open. Every single one of Toriko's packs are embodiments of true power and might, muscle and manliness. Toriko is truly ready for combat when these mighty muscles burst out of clothing and flex with power. Pecs The giant chest muscles of this muscleman are hard as steel, solid as rock. Heavy and muscular, these gigantic pecs are fit for only a powerful muscleman like Toriko. Even when Toriko is wearing a shirt, it fails to hide the bulging power and strength of Toriko's powerful muscles. His impressive chest muscles are like muscular boulders jutting across a bulky cliff, pulsing with pure power, might, and muscularity. They surge with pure might under Toriko's rugged skin, big and bulging. Toriko's pecs are muscular engines, carved out of steel and iron. Biceps Stating that Toriko's biceps are manly and muscular is a understatement. Power and muscle, might and manliness, all thoes are within Toriko's huge biceps. Every time Toriko moves his muscle-bound arm, his mighty biceps bulge with power. Harder than steel, the flexing biceps of Toriko will forever remain unmatched. Toriko's biceps never fail to be muscular, wether it is flexing, ripping off clothes, or beating-up beasts; they are two muscular guardians of strength. The power of Toriko's biceps are immeasurable, along with his muscularity. Relationships Being a very influential muscleman himself, Toriko has relations with some of the most influential people in the world. As mentioned before, Toriko is a member of the Four Heavenly Kings along with three other members. As for pets or animal partners, he adopted a baby Battle Wolf named Terry Cloth. Terry is an ancestor of one of the Gourmet 8 Kings, the most powerful beings in the planet. He was born from a Battle Wolf that was created from genetic experiments. Toriko is engaged to Rin, a young girl who has a huge crush on Toriko, and is now one of the highest ranking officials is IGO, International Gourmet Organization. Rin is also a younger sister of one of the Four Heavenly Kings. He was adopted by Ichiryu, the head of IGO. Also, he formed a combo with Komatsu, a chef from a 6-star hotel. Komatsu currently ranks 88th on the Gourmet Chef Ranking. Additionally, Toriko is a close ally and friend of the leaders of both the Gourmet Knights, a noble order of Gourmet Hunters, and the Gourmet Yakuza, one of the world's most notable criminal organizations in the world. Quotes *"If a plate of food is put in front of me, I won't leave any left even if it kills me." *"There's no time like the present, and any time afterwards is the wrong time." *"If I don't want to eat it, I will not kill it. If I kill it, I will eat it! That's my rule!" Muscle Gallery Muscleman Toriko III.jpeg|Epic Muscles! Muscleman Toriko Flexing his Muscles.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Flexing his Muscles Muscleman Toriko attacked by a Beast.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko hit by a Beast Muscleman Toriko Shirtless.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko'Shirtless Muscleman Toriko lifting Giant Boulder.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko lifting Huge Boulder Muscleman Toriko's suit ripped by attack.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko's Suit Ripping Muscleman Toriko in action.jpeg|Muscles in Action Muscleman Toriko in the Ocean.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko in the Ocean Muscleman Toriko Enraged.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Enraged Muscleman Toriko ready to Fight.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Ready to Fight Muscleman Toriko II.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko eating Meat Muscleman Toriko's 8-Packs.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko's 8-pack Muscleman Toriko with Beast.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko with a Beast Muscleman Toriko Shirtless II.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Shirtless II Muscleman Toriko in bed.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko in his House __FORCETOC__ Category:Fighters Category:Heroic Musclemen Category:Manly Musclemen Category:Tough Guys Category:Intelligent Musclemen Category:Agile Musclemen Category:Hunks Category:8-Packed Musclemen Category:Brave Musclemen Category:Daredevils Category:Badass Category:Superpowered Musclemen Category:Musclemen with Super-Strength Category:Wide-Shouldered Musclemen Category:Muscle Expanding Shirt-Ripper Category:Heavy-Weight Category:Shirtless Musclemen Category:Big Musclemen Category:Muscles of Steel Category:Bulky Musclemen Category:Tactical Geniuses Category:Wanderers Category:Hunters Category:Ruthless Warriors Category:Sexy Musclemen Category:Ultimate Muscles